Gundam Boys in Trouble?
by Vash the human typhoon
Summary: ((chapter two uploaded, funny!))it's a nice summer day, the gang is all together. Quatre on the computer looking up missions, seeing if they are gonna have any lately and the others just relaxing. That's when all the trouble starts! please read and review
1. Gundam Boys in Trouble?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters what so ever so don't sue me  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo: *leans back in a chair his hands tucked behind his head, his feet on a table top* so guys, what are we going to do today?  
  
Heero: *stays quiet just leaning against the wall, arms crossed*   
  
Wufei: *stomach rumbles*   
  
Trowa: *looks over at Wufei sitting on a broken down bed*   
  
Quatre: *hums to himself looking up a bit of information on the computer* looks like someone is a wee bit hungry  
  
Wufei: not like i can help it, it has been a week since our last mission and ScrewBall here *glances over at Duo* spent all our money   
on invisible pets that some hobo was selling on the streets..... Duo there is no such thing....  
  
Duo: WHAT?! IS TOO! *points to a spot a little ways away from him* that is Henry the dog and there *points along side his chair* is Joo Boo the lizard...  
*puts a finger to his chin trying to think of the others he bought*   
  
Quatre: *gleems at the computer screen* looks like we won't have a next mission for a long time guys...  
  
Heero: how long?  
  
Quatre: according to this, close to five months  
  
Wufei: FIVE MONTHS?!? WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET MONEY?!?  
  
Trowa: *half smirks* I think I got an idea....  
  
(two days later)  
  
Duo: *in swimming shorts, holding a sign over his head* C'MON PEOPLE, CAR WASH!  
  
*a car rolls to a stop near Duo, two young woman in the front* "what's this for?"  
  
Duo: *runs up to them and peeks in the window* well we were getting bored of wasting our break on doing nothing and this way we can have some fun plus the fact that we get to see all the pretty ladies like you two... *smirks*   
  
*the girl on the passager side slaps him* "we're only 17!" *the other one slams her foot on the gas and they spin off going 120 mph*   
  
Duo: *rubs his head which got whacked on the side of the window when they took off* SO?! *raises his arms running to the center of the road* I'M ONLY 15!  
  
Trowa & Heero: *come out carrying a small table, everyone dressed up in swimming shorts*   
  
Quatre: *looks at Duo* WATCH OUT!   
  
Duo: huh? *glances over at Quatre* WHAT?  
  
Quatre: THAT! *points a little ways behind Duo*   
  
Duo: *turns around slowly to see a crazed cat run towards him* oh... it's only a little kitty. come here pretty kitty, oh yes your a pretty kitty! *bends down calling it*   
  
Wufei: correct me if i'm wrong but isn't that a pit bull chasing after that cat?  
  
Trowa: *nods*   
  
Heero: *chuckles a wee bit*   
  
*the cat hops into Duo's arms trying to hide*   
  
Duo: *looks down at the cat* something wrong little buddy?  
  
Wufei: AH DUO!   
  
Duo: what is it now? can't you see I'm busy?  
  
Wufei: OKAY NEVERMIND THAT THERE IS A PIT BULL THAT IS PROBABLY GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF TO GET TO THE CAT!  
  
Duo: DID YOU SAY PIT BULL?  
  
*the pit bull snarls standing a few feet in front of Duo, fangs bared*   
  
Duo: *slowly tilts his head upward to see the pit bull* damn...  
  
*with that last word the pit bull lunges at Duo*   
  
Duo: *turns running as fast as he can* HELP GUYS!   
  
Trowa: *sets the table down by the road* sorry, no can do...  
  
Heero: baka deserved that...  
  
Duo: *a far piece up the road gets a brilliant idea, keeping his head turned watching every move that the dog takes* JOO BOO ATTACK! SAME WITH YOU HENRY!  
  
*the pit bull, whimpers turning and runs away*   
  
Duo: *smirks* HA! THAT'S RIGHT! RUN! MY PETS ARE THE BEST!  
  
"BEEP! BEEP!"   
  
Duo: *spins his head back around as fast as he can to see a car spin out of the way trying to avoid hitting him* ...... *speechless*   
  
*the car rams into a small pole driving it down into the ground*   
  
Duo: *rushes over after the car stops* are you okay miste-- LADY?!?   
  
*the girl nods slowly opening the door and falling out of her seat onto the ground*   
  
Duo: *jumps back in shock* RELENA?!? not good.... Heero's gonna kill me! *Duo picks Relena   
up and sets her in the car* now... how do ya work this piece of junk!*starts banging around hitting the car keys and it turns on* man i'm a genius!  
  
--okay that was weird, i'm thinking of continuing it later maybe, i dunno-- 


	2. What is a Guy to do?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters what so ever so don't sue me  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo: *pulls the car up along side of Trowa whom is holding the 'Car   
Wash' sign over his head*   
  
Trowa: *looks down at Duo as he rolls the window down* what happened   
to you?  
  
Duo: *nerves look on face* promise me you won't tell?  
  
Trowa: *backs up bringing the sign to his side* you stole that car?!   
*getting the wrong message*   
  
Duo: *shakes his head* NO! *points to the unconscious Relena beside him*   
  
Trowa: *snickers to himself plotting evil schemes*  
  
Duo: *glares at Trowa* well?  
  
Trowa: *fake smile* oh sure, whatever you say. what did you do to her anyways?  
  
Duo: well the pit bull was chasing me and I told Henry and Joo Boo to attack it. When the thing took off whimpering totally was messed up then I heard a beep beeping sound coming from behind me and I spinned around just in time to see the car spin out of the way to miss me and hit a pole. That's pretty much all..   
  
Trowa: *laughs* oh... *click*   
  
Duo: what was that?   
  
Trowa: what was what? *looks around*   
  
Duo: that sound?  
  
Trowa: what sound?   
  
Duo: don't be so stupid, that clicky sound..   
  
Trowa: I have no clue what your talking about! *whistles as a car slowly at about 2 mph drives by*   
  
Duo: *looks at the old lady in the car, whom is driving it* .. *smiles and waves to her as Trowa does the same*   
  
*the old lady glares at them, eyes half closed.* stupid stoners... *grins and fingers them then sticks her tongue out at them*   
  
Heero: *comes up just in time to see this, walks up to the old lady's car and knocks on her window* hello!   
  
*the old lady gaspes and her eyes widen, her head falls onto the steering wheel*   
  
Heero: *bangs on the window* you okay lady?   
  
Duo: *throws a light blanket on Relena and hops out the open car's window and runs over to Heero whom is trying to open the old lady's car* what are you doing?  
  
Heero: *glances at Duo for a split second, fear showen in his eyes* I think I killed her!  
  
Duo: *bursts out laughing* good one! *jabs Heero in the side with his elbow*   
  
Heero: I'm serious! the door's locked too!  
  
*Quatre walks out the door, a few meters away from Heero and Duo wondering what in the world the two are doing*   
  
Wufei: *walks up to Trowa from behind their hang out* so what are the two weirdos doing now?   
  
Trowa: *shrugs* not quite sure...   
  
Duo: I know! *walks in front of the car, grabbing a hold of it and holds it put* man that lady-  
  
Heero: *cuts Duo off with an icy glare, flips over the car's hood (like in the Utena moving) saying chow as he does so*   
  
Duo: *freaked out look* what in carnation?  
  
Heero: *smiles* saw it off a movie! *bashes through the window, cutting his elbow up quite a bit*   
  
Duo: *mutters* did the movie also show you how to smile?  
  
  
Heero: *hops through the broken window, his green muscle top getting caught on pieces of the broken glass* lady? *shakes her lightly while kicking the door open with his foot* well? she must be out *he checks for a pulse* uh-oh... *picks her up and gets out of the car quickly and sets her down on the pavement*   
  
*all four of the gundam poilets walk over*   
  
Wufei: what's going on? and what's with the old lady?  
  
Heero: *looks back and forth from them all* okay who wants to give her CPR?  
  
Duo: CPR?!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!  
  
Quatre: *mutters something and the others burst out laughing*   
  
Duo: huh? *looks at everyone cept Heero* what did you say blond boy?  
  
Quatre: who me? *shrugs* nothing...   
  
Duo: sure..   
  
Heero: DUO! *pulls him down to the ground, placing a fist in front of his face* you know CPR well, you do it!  
  
Duo: well considering how long she's been NOT breathing, she's already dead...   
  
Trowa: *turns, back facing everyone trying not to burst out laughing*   
  
Heero: oh my god! I'm going to live the rest of my life in jail!   
  
Duo: *checks for a pulse* um... *sweatdrop* Heero where did you check for a pulse?  
  
Heero: under her chin?  
  
Quatre: *chuckles to himself*   
  
Wufei: *shakes his head, hand placed on his forehead* you moron...   
  
Heero: what?  
  
Duo: she is very much alive.. *starts laughing*   
  
Heero: but? how is that poss-  
  
Trowa: *cuts in glancing at them over his shoulder* should ask Duo how Relena is doing Heero, you would be surprized to what he has to say....  
  
~what will Duo tell Heero? and what is the old lady going to do once she pulls through? that is if she does...~  
To be Continued... 


End file.
